Escondidas
by YCnia
Summary: Sesshomaru aprenderá la lección por las malas: Es peligroso darle a Rin un "sí", sin antes saber lo que quiere. - One-shot.


**Escondidas****.**

_Ridículo._

Tenía que recordar el no volver a darle un "sí" a Rin sin siquiera saber lo que pedía.

— ¿Listo Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Señor Jaken?

El Youkai suspiró disimuladamente y asintió, mientras que el sirviente con forma de rana parecía estar más que listo para entrar en acción.

— ¡Sólo di ya! —exigió Jaken.

—Bien, contaré hasta mil y en eso, ustedes se esconden ¿Bien?

La pequeña solo recibió el asentir de las cabezas de los Youkai como respuesta, uno de manera indiferente y otro que casi se rompe el cuello. Entonces Rin dio media vuelta y pegó su frente en el tronco de un árbol mientras cubría sus ojitos con sus manitas. Comenzó a contar.

Jaken parecía desesperado por encontrar un sitio donde esconderse que fuera adecuado, corría de un lado al otro, mirando entre arbustos y bajo piedras, mientras que Lord Sesshomaru lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Indudablemente debía conseguirse un sirviente más competente que eso.

—Idiota— musitó Sesshomaru, tomando de la cabeza a Jaken y tirándolo a la copa de un árbol.

Jaken sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Es perfecto, Amo bonito! ¡Esa niñata nunca me encontrará aquí!

Para el demonio rana eso no se trataba solo de un juego de las escondidas, sería su oportunidad para vencer a esa niña que le había quitado su lugar de honor en el frío corazón de su Amo. Quería avergonzarla de haber perdido el juego frente al Demonio Perro, luego el Amo y Señor se decepcionaría de ella y Jaken podía ser de nuevo el consentido.

Por lo menos, Jaken tenía imaginación.

Sesshomaru en cambio, tomaba eso como una pérdida de tiempo. Únicamente lo hacía por consentir a la pequeña humana que era incluso más fiel que el incompetente de Jaken. Con otro suspiro que no se tomó el tiempo de disimular, caminó hasta el árbol más cercano y se sentó tras él, intentando que su estola no se viera.

— 24... Emm... 78... 99... ¡1000! —Gritó la pequeña— ¡Listos o no, allá voy!

Rin no tuvo que dar más de tres pasos cuando vio moverse algo en la copa de un árbol.

— ¡Lo encontré Señor Jaken!

Y el susodicho ardió en furia. Su "brillante" plan había fallado y comenzó a hacer un berrinche. Probablemente ni siquiera recordara que estaba en la copa del árbol más alto que Sesshomaru pudo ver, ya que en una de sus pataditas, se desequilibró y cayó del árbol. Golpeó cuanta rama pudo cruzarle en el camino y hasta una que otra nuez se metió en su boca.

Rin rió. Tanto que incluso atrajo la atención de un curioso Sesshomaru, que medio asomó la cabeza por el árbol. Rin, entre carcajadas casi dolorosas, logró ver a su Amo tras el árbol. Y el Youkai al ser descubierto, volvió a ocultarse, pretendiendo no haber hecho lo que hizo.

No era propio de él ser curioso.

Paso a pasito, Rin fue acercándose a él tratando de estar lo más callada que sus nervios le permitiesen. Quería asustarlo, así tal vez lograría que su amo riera un poco después. Pero era ella la que quería reír de puros nervios. Cuando por fin llegó al árbol, poco a poco se apoyó en él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volteó hacia su amo... Quién ya estaba observándola.

— Bu. — Sesshomaru dijo con simpleza.

Rin palideció y gritó. Al parecer el propósito de la bocanada de aire cambió de forma drástica. En pocos segundos, Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo, ya que la pequeña niña parecía a punto de soltar en llanto. Sin embargo, Rin comenzó a reír al punto de caerse en la grama.

Realmente, esa niña confundía al Youkai.

Ella por fin, luego de unos cuantos minutos de risa escandalosa, se sentó frente a él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Ha sido el mejor juego, Amo Sesshomaru ―le dijo sonriendo ampliamente―. Muchísimas gracias.

Algo dentro de Sesshomaru, (_Muuuy _en el fondo) le pareció una imagen muy tierna. Pero él sólo tanteó para responder con un frío movimiento de cabeza.

―Hora de irnos. ―dijo con frialdad.

Sesshomaru no podía decir que era una total pérdida de tiempo, por lo menos al final del día, Rin estaría cansada y se dormiría rápidamente, sin necesidad que Jaken le cuente una de sus historias imaginarias y que rozaban lo ridículo.

Y hablando de Jaken, el pobre sirviente, con varios moretones cubriendo su rostro, corrió tras su Amo y la niña que los acompañaba, siendo dejado atrás rápidamente mientras maldecía a quien haya inventado el juego de las escondidas.

* * *

**¡Ladies and gentlemens! **  
**Con ustedes: ¡Yo de nuevo! A publicar tonterías :D**  
**Primero, debo decirles que esta historia está desde hace mucho en mi cabeza :3 **  
**Segundo, pedir disculpas por no haber continuado (Aún) la mini-historia de "Peinado". Les prometo que tendrá un final, no la dejaré inconclusa :$**  
**Tercero, ¿Qué les pareció? :3**  
**Saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews o agregar esta historia a favoritos :3**  
**Cuidence y nos leemos pronto.**

**Se despide: **  
**YCnia ;D**

**Comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos o algún consejo son bien recibidos :D**


End file.
